She'll never know
by spunkygal171
Summary: Raven is on her last year of high school. A new guy comes along, Chad. Who is Eddie's cousin. She quickly falls for him, but soon discovers that there is another who likes her. Please read and review!
1. The new guy

**Author's note:**

**Hello peeps! This is the first story on this site that I have written in like 2 years or so. I hope you like it! I love reviews, so please read and review! God Bless. :)**

**Jessica**

_Disclaimer: The characters of this story do not belong to me but the producer of "That's so Raven". _

Chapter 1:

Raven could already hear her name being called out to go up and take her diploma. _"Raven Baxter! Class of 2006!"_ Only two more months and she would be out of high school for good. She had planned ever since the eighth grade to become a fashion designer. But before she would start her career, she would take her two best friends on a road trip. She wasn't sure where. In fact, she had the craziest idea to just drive until the car ran out of gas. But she wasn't sure that her imagination was exactly as realistic as she wanted it to be. All she wanted to do was------

"Rae!" Eddie snapped waving his hand in Raven's face.

She found herself jolting back to reality. Leaning up against her locker, she shifted her weight to one side and looked at Eddie puzzled.

"Oh, uh…yeah."

"Rae, the two minute bell rang a minute ago. And you're just standing there staring at your books. You know how Mr. Truman is when someone's late for class."

"I know, I know. It's just, I find myself thinking about our graduation. All the time! I just can't wait Eddie! I want to see the world! I want to experience new things. I want to---

"Well you can do all that in Mrs. Eisenhower's third block class. Now come on Rae, let's get to class!"

"Ok! Ok." Raven sighed and shut her locker. She smiled once again thinking about her big plans for the future.

"Rae!" Eddie snapped again.

"I'll be there in a minute. You go on ahead."

Eddie rolled his eyes and ran to class.

Raven didn't care that the two minute bell had just rung. There was only two months left of school. How much trouble could she possibly get into in two months? The teacher would understand…………..

(Two minutes after the two minute bell)

"I'm sorry Mr. Truman! It was an Emergency! I promise you that it won't happen again."

"Taking your time going to class is not an emergency Miss Baxter. I am aware that school is almost out, but may I remind you that school is still in session for the next two months. And those two months you are expected to still follow the rules. I will see you in after school detention."

So, maybe it 'was' possible for Raven to get in her sticky situations two months before school was out. But after school detention wasn't that bad. She had it several times before. And besides, in two months, there would be no more detention! Unless…they gave it in college. Which she highly doubted.

Raven tip toed to her seat and sat down. She glanced over at Eddie who rolled his eyes. She couldn't wait until school ended because then she wouldn't have to take Mr. Truman's boring biology class anymore_. "Yes!"_ She thought to herself.

Raven sighed and opened a fashion magazine.

(During detention)

Raven shifted in her seat a dozen times before she decided to flip open another fashion magazine.

"Psst!"

Raven turned to see who was practically spitting in her ear.

"Do you have a spare pencil that I could use?"

To Raven's surprise; the hottest guy she had ever seen was sitting right behind her, asking for a pencil!

"I—uh…yeah." Raven handed the guy a pencil.

Raven could not help but stare. The guy smirked.

"Why is a beautiful lady like yourself in detention?"

Raven giggled, perhaps a little louder than she expected to.

"Um, I was late for class." Rave said exasperated.

"Ahhh, I see. Ya know what? You look really familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"I—I don't think so." Raven smiled. _He called me beautiful_! She thought to herself.

"Do you possibly know my cousin?"

"Who's your cousin?" Raven said shyly.

"Eddie."

"Eddie? Of course! He's like 'one' of my best friends! Wait a minute…Eddie has a cousin?"

"Yes, and that would be me. I knew you looked familiar. I saw you talking to him earlier. Oh, I'm Chad."

"Well, hi Chad. I'm Raven. I don't know why Eddie didn't introduce us."

"Oh, that's because I'm visiting from Alabama. I'm only here for another week. I might be moving down here during the summer for college. I am just touring the high school for a couple of weeks."

"Really? Well, you should. I mean, because they have some good…colleges down here."

Raven cleared her throat.

"Well, thanks for the pencil, Raven. I'll have to have Eddie bring me by to your house some time." Chad smiled and winked.

"Oh—ok. That would be nice." Raven smiled.

Raven acted cool on the outside. But inside she was a volcano erupting. _Oh my gawd! Eddie has one hot cousin!_ She thought to herself. _Man, I wish Chelsea was back from Florida because she is missing out on everything! _

(After class)

Raven ran up to Eddie and smacked him in the back of his head with a magazine.

"Ay! What was that for?" Eddie winced.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin? A 'hot' cousin!"

"I was going to!" Eddie rubbed his head.

"When? The day he was leaving!" Raven teased.

"Rae, you are 'not' dating my cousin."

"Why not? And who said I was going to? All I said was he was attractive…and sweet…and….oh my gosh Eddie!"

Eddie grimaced.

" He's my cousin and if you were to date him then things wouldn't be as tight between me and him anymore. Plus, he's leaving in a week."

"Alright, alright. He probably doesn't like me that way anyways."

"Trust me, you're very wrong." Eddie shook his head and chuckled.

"What? He does! Eddie! Please tell me!"

"He thinks you're cute! Ok? Gosh! Females these days."

"No way! Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Raven jumped up and down and tugged on Eddie's sleeve.

"Eddie….."

"No! I am 'not' going to fix you two up. Man, I wish Chelsea was here. Or, maybe not. I can't handle 'one' girl as it is."

"Come on Eddie. I'm your best friend…"

"Don't remind me." Eddie rolled his eyes.

Raven gave Eddie the puppy dog eyes. Eddie sighed.

"Ok, ok. But please keep your womanly thoughts about him to yourself."

Raven squealed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"I'll give him your number. But you are on your own from there on."

"I will so pay you back. I promise." Raven smiled big.

"You better." Eddie chuckled.

Raven hugged Eddie and ran off. He watched her until she was out of site. He may or may not have made a big mistake. He decided not to let it bother him. He looked at his watch and walked to class.

**Authors note: Hey guys! I hope you all like my first chapter. It's shorter than my usual writing. But the next chapter is coming really soon! The next chapter will be more interesting too. I just have to warm up and get used to writing fan fiction again. I just have to do my house chores, and then I will be back to typing. I promise! If you are confused on anything, please tell me! And please review! Thanx! **

**Jessica**


	2. Soul mates

**Author's note: Ok…here is chapter 2. I hope it turns out to be a little longer than chapter one. But trust me….there is still several more chapters yet to come. I won't make this story too short. **

Chapter 2:

Ring! Ring! Raven answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" Raven had an idea of who it could be.

"Raven?"

"This is her." Raven smiled big. She recognized that voice.

"Hey, it's me Chad. Eddie gave me your number. I hope that's ok."

"Of course."

"So, we really didn't get a chance to talk that much in detention. Would you be interested in going out with me tonight to get to know each other better?"

Raven gnawed on her fist and jumped up and down.

"Um, yeah. Sure."

"Great! Um, does eight o'clock sound fine?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah it does."

"Great. Well, I'll see you tonight….Raven." Chad said with a hushed tone.

"Ok. See you then…..Buh—bye….Chad." Raven couldn't believe it! Chad asked her out on a date!

Raven jumped up and down and picked up her cell phone. She couldn't wait to tell Chelsea.

(Later that night)

Raven heard a knock at the door. Immediately her heart started to pound. She glanced in the mirror one last time and applied some more lip gloss.

Raven flew down the stairs and breathed in deeply before opening the door.

"Hi----Cha----Eddie? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called and asked me to baby-sit Corey while you were gone because she and Mr. Baxter are going out too."

"But, you don't baby-sit." Raven teased.

"When there's money involved…I do." Eddie fluffed his small fro and walked into the house.

"Well, ok then." Raven closed the door and sat on the couch next to Eddie.

"Chad does know where I live, doesn't he?"

"Uh, yeah. I gave him your address. Don't worry Rae. A brutha neva lets a sista down."

"Why didn't he just come with you?"

Eddie shrugged.

"He said something about making reservations somewhere first."

Raven squealed.

"Really! He is soooo romantic."

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Chad? Ha! Please."

"What, Chad has never done that for a girl before?"

"You would be the first."

Raven smiled.

They both turned when hearing a knock at the door.

"Well Rae. Good luck. And have fun." Eddie said smiling.

"Thanks. Ya know…I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't be. Chad doesn't bite." Eddie said chuckling.

Raven hugged Eddie and ran up to the door opening it.

Chad looked Raven up and down and smiled.

"You look great."

Chad noticed Eddie and waved. Raven looked at Eddie one more time. He gave her the thumbs up.

"You ready to go beautiful?"

Chad touched Raven's cheek and they both left.

Eddie sat there on the couch….all alone. No. He would not let it get to him. Raven was happy and that's all that mattered.

Eddie sighed and flipped on the T.V.

(Later that night)

Chad walked Raven up to the door.

"I had a great time." Raven said smiling big.

"Me too. Gosh, you are so beautiful."

Raven blushed.

"Rae, I feel like I've known you for years. It's like, we connected. And talking to you and getting to know you a little more just made me want to be with you even more."

Raven was speechless.

"I hope you will let me take you out again." Chad said gazing at Raven.

"But aren't you leaving next week?"

"No. I've decided to stay a little longer. I'm thinking about talking to Eddie and seeing if he'll let me stay with him until I get out of high school and find a place to live on my own."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

They were silent for a minute or two.

Chad slowly leaned in. Raven's heart pounded so loud that she was sure he could hear it.

Chad lightly brushed his lips up against Raven's.

"Wow." Is all Raven could say.

Chad leaned in again and pressed his lips up against Raven's harder this time. Before Raven knew it, she and Chad were in a tight embrace. Their lips tightly locked for several minutes. Things started to heat up. Raven fumbled with the door knob, and before she knew it…they both burst into the house almost falling on the floor. But Chad had just caught her.

Eddie was on the couch looking at them surprised. Raven looked at Eddie embarrassed and fixed her hair.

"Um---thanks for everything Chad. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet beautiful." Chad winked, waved at Eddie, and left.

Raven clasped her hands together and smiled big at Eddie.

"Making out on your first date? Wow." Eddie teased.

"I know. It was so great! He took me to a fancy restaurant and then we walked around the park holding hands."

Eddie shook his head.

Raven hugged Eddie tightly, which shocked him. And then she gleefully skipped up the stairs to her room.

Eddie sat there alone again. This time, he didn't even let a thought cross his mind.

(Several weeks later)

Raven spotted Chad in the hallway and ran up to him.

"Hey baby!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

Chad grabbed Raven's chin and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Hey beautiful."

"I was wondering. We have been together for like seven weeks now and I haven't officially showed you my whole house. So I was thinking….maybe you and me could have a movie night tonight at my house."

Chad smiled.

"Sounds great baby girl."

"Great! I'll have my dad make us some treats and we'll rent a movie. I can't wait! Just you and me…together." Raven smiled.

Chad's face grew serious.

"What's the matter handsome?"

"I was just thinking."

Chad grabbed Ravens hand and kissed each knuckle.

"About what baby?"

"About how much I love you."

Raven smiled.

"I love you too."

"I mean, I am so glad to have you in my life Rae. I think I might actually be in-love."

"Really? That's so sweet! Ya know…. you are the first guy that I have ever felt this strongly about."

Chad smiled and kissed Raven on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's get to class."

They both walked off, hand in hand.

Two brown eyes watched them walk away together. Two sad eyes. Two eyes that belonged to a guy who loved Raven so much more than Chad ever could. Two eyes that did not belong to Chad, but someone Chad and Raven both knew. No. He wouldn't let it bother him. As long as Raven was happy, no one would ever know his secret.

**Author's note: Is it all starting to make sense now? Ya'll should know by now who the mystery guy is who loves Raven too. Please send me some reviews and look out for the next chapter, which is coming soon! Enjoy! **

**Jessica**


	3. The truth

**Author's note: Alright guys! Third Chapter! And I'm still going!  Wait till you see what happens next! **

(Later that night)

Raven and Chad sat on the couch embraced in each other's arms. Chad held Raven tighter.

"Hey, I have an idea babe. How about you show me some baby pictures of you." Chad said pinching Raven's cheek.

"Heh heh…no."

"Oh come on baby girl." Chad gave the puppy dog face.

"No… I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I was a funny looking kid back then."

"Nah, I bet you were cute." Chad smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rae. For me?"

Raven couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, ok. But don't laugh!"

Raven ran up stairs and came back down with two decorated binders full of pictures. She flipped open one and set it in Chad's lap.

"Awww! You were sooo cute!"

"Naw." Raven tried not to smile.

"Chad flipped to another page.

"Hold on."

"What?"

"When was this one taken?"

Raven glanced over at a picture of her sitting in a rocking chair with a big smile on her face. She had her hair in curls and she wore a cute pink outfit.

"That one? It was taken in seventh grade."

"I've seen that picture before." Chad looked at it puzzled.

"Really? That's impossible. Because I only have one copy. I actually had two, but the other copy went missing several years ago when I first got this picture taken. I have no idea where it went."

"I have seen this picture before, Rae. Yeah, it was several years ago. Eddie showed me a picture of you. This picture."

"What? Why would Eddie steal a picture of me?"

Chad chuckled.

"What?" Raven looked at Chad puzzled.

"Nothing."

Raven got serious.

"No, tell me."

"Well, back then…Eddie had a little crush on you. He showed me this picture of you in seventh grade."

"What? Come on Chad. Don't joke like that."

Chad laughed hysterically.

"I'm being serious."

Raven grew silent.

"Does he still have it?"

"I don't know. I mean Rae, it's no big deal. That was the past. He doesn't like you anymore. Plus, your mine now."

Chad tried to kiss Raven but she backed away.

"No, wait a minute. I don't understand. Eddie liked me? For how long? I mean, there's no way. Me and him are like brother and sister."

"Exactly Rae. That's why you shouldn't worry about it."

Chad snuck a kiss. Raven grew agitated but tried to hide it by snuggling close to Chad. But deep down inside….her stomach had suddenly tightened up. And she didn't know why.

(The next day)

Raven noticed that Eddie was walking up to her locker so she hid her head in it.

"Hey Rae. I was wondering if you had your biology homework. Because I didn't do mine and it's due today."

No answer.

"Rae?" Eddie looked at her puzzled.

Raven took a deep breath and closed her locker so that she and Eddie made eye contact. She froze.

"Rae? Biology homework?"

Raven nodded and nervously fumbled through her binder for the worksheet. She found it and handed it to Eddie. Eddie tried to grasp the paper from her but her hands were shaking so much that he couldn't. He grabbed her wrist gently with one hand and took the paper with his other hand. She felt a tingle go through her wrist and hand when he let go. Eddie made deep eye contact and stepped closer.

"Rae, are you ok?" Eddie said worried.

"Uh—yeah. Fine. I'm just…really nervous about a test I have in…uh---pre-calculus." Raven backed away a little.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's hard stuff. Well, good luck. I'll talk to you later."

Raven nodded and watched him walk away.

_Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she liked him. He was like her brother. She would always grimace before when she thought about them ever being together. Wait a minute. Why had she even thought about them being together at all? Good question. _

Raven's nerves calmed when she realized that she had Chad and that Eddie didn't seem to like her anymore. She felt a lot better. She walked to class.

(Later that day)

Chad and Eddie sat in Eddie's room playing video games. Chad paused the game for a moment.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that picture of Raven?"

"What picture?" Eddie knew what picture he was talking about. And he did still have it…In his top dresser drawer.

"The one you showed me along time ago."

"Oh…um…no. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Chad, why would you even bring that up?"

"You are over Raven now, right?"

Eddie had no idea where this was leading, but he suddenly felt really uncomfortable.

"Of course. I only liked her for a few months. Besides, me and her are like brother and sister."

Chad nodded.

There was silence.

"Chad….you didn't tell her did you?"

"Uh---kinda."

"Chad! But, why! It was so long ago! Why did you do that!"

"Because we were looking through some old pictures… and I saw that picture again. I guess---I wasn't thinking."

"You guess? Well, what did she say?" Eddie now knew why Raven was acting so weird earlier.

"She said the same thing you did. You two were like brother and sister."

Eddie's heart sank.

"Oh. Ok."

Eddie knew he couldn't face Raven now.

(That night)

Eddie decided to play it cool and try to forget about his and Chad's conversation. Besides, he 'was' over her now. And she obviously didn't like him that way. So everything was good. He walked up to Raven's door and knocked. She opened it surprised but more calm now.

"Hey Rae. Um…I just stopped by to give you your homework back."

She took it from him.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

Eddie looked at his watch.

"I guess I could for a bit."

_What was he doing? _

He stepped in and crossed over to the couch. He sat, but Raven did not. In fact, she stood there looking at him very seriously. He fumbled with his hands nervously.

"Eddie…"

Raven didn't know what to say to him. But she knew that she had to ask one question before she could be in peace again.

"Rae, I really should be going. I…"

"Eddie, do you still have that picture?" Raven said faster and louder than she expected it to come out.

"What? I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Eddie…I know you do. You still have it don't you?"

Eddie knew that he couldn't lie. He lowered his head.

"Eddie. Why didn't you tell me?"

Eddie looked up surprised.

Raven's face was twisted in such a way that he couldn't tell if she was mad or grossed out.

Eddie suddenly felt anger arise in him. He stood up and clenched his jaw muscles tightly together.

"Alright. So you know. Yes, I took your darn picture. Ok?"

"But why?"

Eddie locked his eyes with Raven's. But what she saw in his eyes was anger.

"Why? Why! You know why. Because I may have had a crush on you back then. But I can reassure you that that was the past. And this…this is the future. And in the future…you are Chad's."

"Eddie."

"What! What do you want from me Rae! What?" Eddie waved his hands in the air.

"Eddie. Do you still have feelings for me?"

Eddie laughed hysterically and overly dramatic.

"No. No….of course not. I wouldn't worry about it Rae."

Eddie headed for the door.

"Eddie!" She whined, almost in tears.

He whirled around facing Raven. Raven knew he was lying.

Her face and eyes asked so many questions that he couldn't answer.

"Why do you care Rae? You have your prince charming. If you want the picture back, then you can have it."

He looked into her eyes once more. Her beautiful brown eyes filled with sadness. And for a moment, he got the craziest idea that she might like him back. But he quickly shook that idea from his head.

_In Raven's mind…She was so confused. But, somehow, a feeling had crept up into her heart that she had never felt before. A feeling that she didn't even feel for Chad. Her heart felt warm and fuzzy and her eyes glistened when she looked at Eddie. It took a lot to make her realize how she had really felt about Eddie all along. Why was all this happening now, though? The realization hit her hard and all at once. How could this be? _

_In Eddie's mind…He knew exactly what he wanted. But she was taken. He knew all along that he wasn't over Raven, but no one else knew it. And no one else was supposed to. He was so sure that he and Raven would never happen._

"Eddie. Please tell me the truth."

"Why Rae! The truth doesn't matter. It won't change anything."

_Stop Eddie! You're saying more than you want to or need to._

"Because I want to know. If you really cared, you would tell me."

"Fine! Fine. I do still care for you. More than you know. And it kills me to see you with Chad. Ok? And If I could, I would kiss you right now and hold you and tell you how much you mean to me. But things don't always work out the way you want them to sometimes."

Raven looked away. Not because of why Eddie thought she did. But because she was scared and wanted to do the same.

_Why was this happening to her?_

"That's what I thought. I'll see you in school tomorrow Rae." Eddie walked out the door, feeling like a rejected loser.

Raven was so confused. What was she supposed to do? She fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone and dialed Eddie's number.

Eddie heard his phone ring, but did not answer.

"Eddie! Please pick up!"

Eddie was already halfway down the street.

**Author's note: I hope you all like! I kind of went through writers block for an hour or so. But after taking a break, it all came flowing out. I just hope it's as good as it is in my imagination. Next Chapter on its way! **


	4. Mixed emotions

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Um….this chapter is going to be really hard to write so bare with me. Enjoy! (hopefully) lol**

Chapter 4:

(A week later)

Raven walked through the halls with her books held tightly against her. Her eyes searched through the crowd for Eddie, but there was no sign of him. For some reason, she felt lost without Eddie by her side. He had always been there for her, and since Chelsea was gone, this was the time that she needed him the most. Her muscles tightened in her shoulder as she felt Chad touch her from behind.

"Hey baby girl. What's wrong?"

Raven found it extremely difficult to look Chad in the eye. She felt like she was betraying him. Betraying him for having such thoughts about Eddie that she should be having for Chad. 'Chad' was the one she loved. Eddie was just her best friend. That's all he would ever be. _She wanted that to be the truth._

"Nothing. Really. I am just a little tired."

"Rae, you have been acting like this for a week now." Chad said extremely worried.

Raven tried to smile.

"I'm fine. In fact, how about you come to my place tonight. Ok?"

"Sounds great." Chad said kissing Raven.

_Chad knew something was up because Raven's kisses and hugs were just not the same. He only hoped it had nothing to do with his and Eddie's conversation last week._

"I have to go Chad. I'll see you tonight."

Before Chad could respond, Raven was halfway down the hall. Chad turned to see Eddie at his locker. _Eddie has been late to school every day for about a week now. It's like he's trying to avoid something, or someone._

Eddie looked up and made eye contact with Chad. Chad could see something different in his eyes. So he decided to say something to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie."

"Oh, uh…hey…Chad." Eddie said clearing his throat.

"Hey um, dude…we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you."

"What about me?"

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"I mean, about me and Raven…being together."

"Chad I---

"Please tell me the truth. Is there something between you and Raven?"

Eddie directed his eyes towards Chad.

"Chad, there never was. I told you that all that stuff was in the past. In fact, Raven hasn't even mentioned anything to me about you telling her my secret. It's all good. I promise you. Now, are we cool?"

"Yeah dude. We're cool." Chad smiled.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Eddie said trying to smile.

"Ok. Um, I'm sorry that I ever suspected something with you and---

"Chad, it's ok. Really."

"Ok...um...see ya later."

They shook hands and Chad walked away. Eddie shut his locker and sighed. _If Chad only knew._

(During lunch)

Raven looked around for a table to sit at. She spotted Chad and walked over to his table and sat down.

"Hey babe." Chad said.

"Uh….hey."

"Hey Eddie!" Chad called at Eddie from across the room.

_Oh know. What was he doing! No Chad!_

Eddie walked up to the table. Raven attempted to give the "I'm sorry" look to Eddie, but his eyes did not look at Raven at all.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Chad yanked on Eddie's sleeve.

"Naw, I'm good. I have homework to do." Eddie scratched his head.

"Oh come on!" Chad laughed and firmly yanked Eddie down in a seat next to him.

Raven could tell that Eddie was uncomfortable because his jaw muscles tightened. _Why did she know so much about him? She never realized that she observed all those things about Eddie before._

Chad attempted a conversation. And Raven and Eddie played along just to make him happy.

"So, Eddie…are you still shooting for that basketball scholarship?"

"Uh, yeah." Eddie directed his eyes towards Raven. _He just couldn't stay mad at her for long. Plus, she didn't really do anything wrong. _

_What? _Raven looked over at Eddie. _He refused to major in athletics. I begged him because he was so good at it. But he said that basketball was just a side thing. Why does he suddenly want to do it now? _Raven returned Eddie's stare. _Raven also realized that she hadn't had a vision ever since she and Eddie fought. Hmmmm…Weird. _

Just then the bell rang. Chad stood up and kissed Raven. She did not back away because she knew Chad would think something of it. But she also knew that she was hurting Eddie. She turned to see his eyes piercing into hers. Those big brown eyes. She felt like a horrible person. _Why was she doing this to herself? She just might have feelings for Eddie. So, why was she denying him? Because of Chad, of course. _She couldn't even tell anymore if her feelings for Chad were as strong as they used to be.

As soon as Chad left the lunch room, Raven walked up to Eddie. He attempted to walk away from her but she grabbed his backpack firmly.

"Eddie! Please don't do that."

"Do what Rae?" Eddie was trying hard not to be angry, but when you love someone you can't have…you tend to not be very happy about it.

"I don't want things to be like this."

Eddie sighed and Raven could tell that his eyes softened.

"I know, Rae. We shouldn't really talk about this here."

Eddie guided Raven into an empty hallway. Raven spoke first.

"I don't think I can handle all of this…emotional crap. I mean, this all happened so fast and it's just all so…confusing----

"Rae, I never wanted it to come to this. In fact, I think we should forget about it all and act like it never happened... for Chad."

For some reason, Raven didn't like that idea.

"Eddie…I---I'm so sorry. I mean, I never even expected you to---- (Raven's bottom lip began to quiver)

Eddie's heart went out for Raven. He knew that she was confused. He suddenly felt bad…for her. He took a step closer…but not too much closer.

"Rae…"

The way Eddie said her name, all soft spoken and gentle made Raven feel safe and warm inside.

Raven could not get anything else out. She didn't know why, but she began to cry.

Eddie sighed and decided that embracing his dear friend Raven wasn't all that bad, considering they were 'only' friends. So he slowly walked in and filled up the space between them. Raven automatically leaned her head up against his chest and let his arms gently hold her. Eddie could smell the sweet scent of perfume in Raven's hair. _Maybe it was such a bad idea after all. _Holding Raven, knowing that that was as far as it would get, was killing Eddie. He resisted the temptation to kiss her forehead and hold her tighter. He had to respect her wishes, no matter how much he hated it.

Raven's heart pitter-pattered as she buried her face in Eddie's shirt. _Why was her pulse quickening? It never did before when she and Eddie embraced. Or maybe it did, and she never admitted it._

Eddie held Raven for a while and let her relieve herself from a full weeks stress. He only wished he could do the same.

(Two weeks later)

Things seemed to be slowly getting back to normal. Eddie pushed any thoughts of Raven out of his head and was learning to accept the idea of 'moving on'. And Raven saw that Eddie seemed ok with things again, so she did the same. Raven even invited Eddie and Chad over for movie night. As long as her whole family was joined in movie night tonight, she and Eddie would be fine. Raven couldn't wait until Chelsea came back from Florida in two weeks because then things wouldn't be so awkward between Eddie and her.

Ding dong! Raven heard the door bell and ran to get it.

"Hey guys!" Raven smiled and let them in.

Chad and Eddie plopped on the sofa while Raven went upstairs to get the rest of the family.

"Mom! Dad! Cory! Movie night's about to start!" Raven yelled from halfway up the stairs.

Raven's family was soon downstairs and on the couch eating popcorn. Mr. and Mrs. Baxter sat on the couch with Cory while Raven, Chad, and Eddie sprawled out on the floor.

Raven pulled out four different movies.

"Ok guys! The Notebook, Sleepless in Seattle, A Walk to Remember, or Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Why do they all have to be love stories!" Cory whined.

"Mr. And Mrs. Smith has some action." Eddie suggested.

Everyone voted for Mr. And Mrs. Smith.

"You guys are no fun! The Notebook is a classic!" Raven pouted.

"Classic mush." Eddie teased.

Raven threw a couch pillow at Eddie.

(An hour through the movie)

Everyone was so indulged in the movie except for Eddie. Every time a love scene came on, Eddie imagined it to be him and Raven. He tried so hard to push it out of his head, but he struggled throughout the whole movie. Little did he know that Raven was struggling just as much.

_Raven watched as Mr. and Mrs. Smith kissed and made up after just destroying their house and trying to kill each other. In her mind, she saw Eddie and her a complete mess with broken glass and dirt everywhere in just their pajamas. Eddie leaning in and kissing her and wiping the dirt off of her face. _

Raven snapped back to reality and found herself looking in Eddie's direction a few times. She reached into the bowl to get some popcorn just as Eddie was too. Eddie's fingers brushed up against hers. She quickly pulled away and looked away hoping that no one saw her blush. She especially made sure that Chad didn't notice. But Chad was half asleep and half into the movie. And her parents were snuggled in each other's arms and Cory was sitting straight up, extremely into the movie.

This time, Raven attempted to get some popcorn on purpose and Eddie's hand reached in the same time again. But for some reason, she was quite sure he wasn't doing it on purpose. She looked away and bit her lip while moving her hand around in the bowl. Eddie's eyes widened when he felt her hand and looked away also. But they both kept their hands in the bowl. Thirty seconds passed. Raven felt Eddie's warm hand on hers. He pulled away a little bit and then touched his index finger to hers. Raven felt her stomach tighten and she started to feel her face getting hot. She wiggled her fingers a little bit and did not pull away when his fingers started to slowly massage the palm of her hand. Two minutes passed. Eddie held his breath as he attempted to grab Raven's hand. He slowly started to slip his fingers through hers. Just then, Chad coughed and they both pulled their hands out of the bowl. Raven looked over at Chad. He was asleep. She didn't have the guts to look over at Eddie or even stick her hand in the bowl again. She suddenly felt light headed so she quickly got up and walked into the kitchen. The only one who noticed was Eddie.

(In the kitchen)

Raven walked into the kitchen and paced back and forth. _What was she going to do? Why was this happening? _She sure wished Chelsea was there with her to help her figure things out. She hadn't even told Chelsea yet because she didn't want to ruin her "Veggie Lovers Trip". Raven took a deep breath and sat down at the kitchen counter.

(In the living room)

Eddie waited two whole minutes before deciding to go into the kitchen also. He stood up slowly and looked to see if anyone was watching. Everyone was either asleep or almost there. He walked up to the kitchen door, fixed his shirt, and opened it.

(In the kitchen)

Raven took her head out of her hands when she heard Eddie walk into the kitchen. Eddie just stood there and looked at her. Raven tapped her fingernails on the counter.

"Uh…I was just coming in for a glass of water." Eddie said while swinging his arms.

"Uh...yeah. Help yourself." Raven said shyly.

Eddie still stood there. Raven sighed.

"Um…the glasses are on the third cupboard to the right."

Eddie nodded and got himself a glass of water. He quickly drank it and set it on the counter. Raven swallowed and stood up.

"Well…we should really get back to that movie."

Eddie didn't move or even blink. Raven tried to walk past him but she was weak in the knees so she just stood at the edge of the counter and looked at the ground. Eddie was beginning to get more confident. He took a step forward. Raven tapped her fingers nervously on the counter some more. She wanted to look him in the eye, but she couldn't. Eddie took another step forward. Raven slowly lifted her chin up until she was eye level with Eddie. Her eyes began to sting, but she didn't look down this time. Eddie took another step forward, only about eleven inches from Raven now. Eddie could hear raven breathing heavily. Her chest heaved up and down. He licked his lips and observed every feature in Raven's face for about a minute. _Why did this feel so right? But it seemed so wrong? _Chad was in the other room, and neither of them seemed to neither care nor remember. Eddie lifted his hand up and gently touched Raven's cheek. His hand moved down her face to her neck and then her collar bone. _Should I kiss her?_ Raven didn't seem to object to any of it. Eddie was about to lean in when Raven said something under her breath. Eddie listened for her to say it again.

"We can't."

"What?"

"Eddie….w-we can't do this."

Eddie put his hand down and backed away about six inches.

"Then what was that all about in the living room?"

"What d-do you mean?" Raven said dumbly.

Eddie's face tightened into a disappointed face.

"I touched your hand Rae. And you didn't stop me."

"I-I know. But I…." Raven sighed.

"But you what, Rae? You 'love' Chad? I'm sure." Eddie said with sarcasm.

Raven looked down. Eddie nodded angrily and started to back away some more, but just as he started to turn his whole body towards the door, he felt Raven's hand firmly grab his wrist. When he looked into her eyes, all he saw was tears.

"E-Eddie." Raven said desperately.

Eddie did not hesitate this time. He grabbed Raven's face and pushed her up against the counter. Raven felt his lips press firmly against hers. After a few seconds it softened and Raven gave in and kissed him back. Eddie moved one hand to the back of Raven's head and ran his fingers through her hair. The other hand was gently on the back of her neck. He released the first kiss and proceeded with a longer one. Raven moaned softly and after the second kiss she turned away, grabbing his arms when Eddie leaned in again for a third.

"What's wrong Rae?" Eddie said, out of breath.

Eddie was relieved when Raven smiled.

"I can't breath."

They both smirked at each other.

Eddie held Raven's face in his hands and gently laid a kiss on her nose and then her forehead. Raven pulled Eddie's hands up to her chin and laid her head under Eddie's chin.

"I think I'm in love with you Rae."

(Pause)

Raven lifted her head up.

"What did you say?"

Eddie looked Raven in the eyes seriously. Raven backed away.

"I-I think we should go back into the living room now."

"W-why Rae? I—

Raven looked at her hands. Eddie nodded disappointed.

"Ok. But tell me one thing first. Do you 'really" love him? Because I am just curious on why you kissed me back just now. I mean, did it mean 'anything' to you Rae?"

Raven said nothing.

"I hate to do this, but you gotta choose Rae."

Raven looked up shocked.

"You chose me…..or HIM." Eddie pointed to the door that led into the living room.

"You want me to choose!" Raven said louder than she wanted to.

"What, you really think you can have both of us?" Eddie laughed. "No, Rae. It doesn't work that way."

Eddie mean mugged Raven and walked back into the living room. Raven sighed and massaged her forehead. She bit her lip and waited a whole minute before walking out into the living room also.

The movie was off and everyone was alert and sitting on the couch as if waiting for Raven to come in.

"Where's Eddie?" Raven said looking around.

"He left sweetheart." Mrs. Baxter said worried.

"Raven. What's going on?" Chad said suspiciously.

"Nothing. Me and Eddie just had a small argument. He's just mad at me, that's all."

"Huh, then how come he came in here and said, "She's all yours"?" Chad said angrily.

Raven's heart stopped.

"He said what?"

Chad shook his head.

"I gotta go Rae."

Raven's eyes filled with fear.

"Chad! W-wait!"

Raven knew that Chad knew.

**A/N: Man! That was a little harder because I am close to the end now. I hope you all give me a chance and read and tell me what you think. Because the reader's and reviews are what keep me going and trying my best. God bless! Next Chapter soon!**

**Jessica**


	5. Deciding

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers! Ya'll are so nice! Well, here is chapter 5. This may or may not be the last chapter. Enjoy!**

(An hour after Chad and Eddie both left)

Raven laid on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She picked her phone up again and dialed Chad's number.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

There was no answer.

Raven dialed Eddie's number.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

No answer.

Raven buried her face in her pillow. Her mother knocked on her door, and when hearing no answer from Raven, she decided to just walk in.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Tanya Baxter said very worried.

"Mom, does it look like I'm ok?" Raven said lifting her head up from her pillow.

"Well, do you need anything?" Raven's mother said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Raven shook her head. Mrs. Baxter sighed.

"I know this is hard honey. And my advice would be to just give both boys time."

"Mom, how can I do that? They both love me."

"Well, the question is, do you love 'both' of them?"

"I-I don't know mom. I mean, I wasn't expecting to fall for Eddie. Me and him have been best friends for a long time. And I chose Chad first."

"Well, which one makes you the happiest?"

"Well, Chad….did. But me and Eddie had some pretty good times also."

"Who do you see yourself with in the future?"

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't really had any visions for quite a while. I wish I could just tell through one of my visions."

"Ok, well…let's see. Describe to me your feelings for each of them."

Um, ok. Well, Chad makes me feel safe, like I know when I'm with him; no one or nothing can hurt me. And he is so sweet and honest. And really, really cute. Me and him could talk for hours. And he's so smart. We get along so well."

(Pause)

"And Eddie….he understands me. He knows me so well, and…..when he just touches my hand, my whole body tingles. He is funny and attractive. I don't know whether to hate him or love him at times. And…we fight a lot, but in the end we laugh about it. And lately, he is always in my thoughts."

Raven sighed.

"Well, honey. It seems like the feelings you have for Chad are more of a friendship or just what you 'want' in a guy, but your feelings for Eddie are a little stronger and you are confused because Eddie has always just been a friend, and you don't want that to change."

"But mom. The things I described about Chad were more positive."

"But does your whole body tingle when 'Chad' touches you?"

(Pause)

"Uh---no, I can't say that it does."

"Well, there you go Rae. Love isn't always positive. Most of the time, it involves a love and hate relationship. You don't always get along with your partner. And love isn't perfect. You can't expect the one you love to be perfect either."

"I-I don't want to hurt Chad. But I also don't want me and Eddie's friendship to be ruined if things didn't work out."

Well, you need to be more confident and strong about it Raven. No one said it was going to be easy. But I'd rather see you happy and with the one you love then the other way around. You may have to hurt someone, but they 'will' get over it eventually."

"Thanks for helping me out mom." Raven said smiling.

Raven sighed.

"I just have to figure out how I am going to do this."

(Three days later)

Raven spotted Chad at his locker and walked up to him. Chad saw her and turned away from her. She sighed.

"Chad?"

No answer.

"Please listen to me for just a second."

Chad sighed and slowly faced her.

"Um, ok. I-I didn't want to hurt you. I…"

"Well, you did Rae."

"I know, I know I did. But I don't want you to blame this on Eddie. It wasn't his fault."

"I'm not blaming it on anyone Rae! It's done with. He can have you. I'll get over it. Just don't expect me to stay down here, because I AM moving back."

"Chad, please! I never even expected this to happen. When you told me that Eddie had my picture and he used to like me, I started to wonder. And when I mentioned it to Eddie, old feelings came up again from him. He can't help it."

"Well, I am not asking you to choose Rae. It's better off this way anyways. We were just caught up in the moment."

"And I am not asking anything from you either Chad. I just don't want you to hate Eddie."

"Well, I don't. He's still my cousin. I'll get over it."

"I want you to know that I did love you Chad. Just not the way you wanted me to."

"I kind of figured that out. But I can still be mad."

"I know. I just want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. And I wish that you could realize that. I'd do anything to make it all better again."

No answer.

"Ok...well…I'll see ya around, Chad. I only hope we can have a friendship in the future."

Raven turned and began to walk away with tears in her eyes.

"Raven, wait!"

"Yeah?"

Chad sighed.

"I haven't been completely honest with you either."

Raven looked at him confused.

"Um, I met a girl last week. She was applying to the same college down here as me. And she asked me out but I turned her down because at the time, I was with you."

Raven half smiled.

"Go for her Chad. I don't mind. As long as you forgive me."

Chad smiled.

"So, we are even?"

"Yeah." Raven said smiling.

Chad walked up to Raven and hugged her.

"Friends?" Raven said.

"Yeah, friends."

Chad kissed Ravens cheek.

"Now, I believe that you need to go for someone too, miss Raven."

Raven smiled.

"I believe I do."

From a far off distance, Eddie watched Chad and Raven embrace.

_I guess they worked things out. Chad is one lucky guy._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Later)

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Chelsea?"

"Hey Rae!"

"Hey. Um, I miss ya girl. When you coming home?"

"Next week. Why didn't you call sooner? How's Eddie?"

"Um, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is Eddie ok? What's going on Rae? Is everything ok?"

Raven sighed.

Raven spent a whole hour explaining everything to Chelsea.

"WOW." Chelsea said excitedly.

"I know girl. What am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry, but I am still trying to get over the fact that you and Eddie like each other."

"Chelsea, I need your help. I wish you were here."

"Me too Rae. Well, my advice is, to go for Eddie. Because you and Chad are pretty much over anyways."

"But don't you think it a little weird? I mean, come on. Eddie?"

"Rae, if you love him, I say go for it."

"But he won't even talk to me."

"Rae, this Chad dude seems to be fine now. He's getting over it. But if you love Eddie, you won't get over it as easily. You need to think about 'you' for a change."

"Ok, so since I talked to Chad, should I talk to Eddie too?"

"Yeah, Rae. Straighten things out."

"Thanks girl. I'll see you next week."

"Ok. I still can't believe it. You and Eddie!" Chelsea squealed.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Bye!"

(The next day)

Ring! Ring!

Eddie picked up his phone.

"The Thomas residence."

"Eddie?" Raven said from the other line.

Eddie was just about to hang up the phone.

"Eddie please don't hang up!" Raven said desperately.

Eddie sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You have a minute." Eddie said dryly.

"No, I mean in person."

No answer.

"Please Eddie. I promise you, it's not bad news."

No answer.

"Can we meet somewhere?"

(Pause)

"Crawford Park in twenty minutes." Eddie said with a flat tone.

"Ok, good. I'll see you then." But Eddie had already hung up the phone.

(Twenty minutes later)

It was just starting to get dark outside. Raven felt a little uncomfortable being in a park by herself in the dark with nothing but the sound of crickets to comfort her.

She walked through the park until she saw a black figure leaning up against the monkey bars. She walked closer until she could see the outlining of Eddies face. Eddie stood about six feet away with no expression on his face. Raven crossed her arms as if cold and kicked some rocks with her foot. A dark cloud uncovered the bright moon, which made it easier for Raven to see Eddie. Raven stood in silence for about a minute and then spoke up.

"It's a full moon tonight."

Eddie sighed.

"What did you want to tell me Rae? Cause you know, I have somewhere to be."

"Must we go back to last week? I don't want to fight Eddie."

"I'll get over it Rae."

"But I won't Eddie. And we aren't ever going to be the same again."

"If you had just kept things to the way they were Rae, we wouldn't have this problem."

"Eddie. You can't always hold your feelings inside."

"My feelings don't matter anymore Rae. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"But I'm not happy Eddie!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it? I'm not your boyfriend!"

Raven sighed.

"Neither is Chad."

Eddie looked at Raven confused.

"I talked to Chad today."

"I know, I saw you two."

"Me and Chad worked things out."

"I know. I saw you two."

"No, I mean…Me and him decided to just be friends."

Eddie shot Raven a really confused look.

"Why?"

"You know why Eddie."

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

Raven suddenly felt fear creep up into her. She froze.

"How do you expect me to share my feelings Rae if you can't even share yours!" Eddie said getting quite worked up.

"I-I want to Eddie! Believe me, I do. But I…."

"But you what Rae?"

"I don't know!"

Raven looked down.

Eddie took two steps towards Raven. Raven held her breath.

"How do you really feel about me Rae? Tell me now, or we will just stay friends. Is that what you want?"

Raven looked up at Eddie.

"No, well…I want to still have that same old friendship we had Eddie. But I want so much more now too."

Raven could see Eddies eyes soften and she almost saw a smile form on his lips.

"I just don't want things to get weird between us if we….ya know…."

Eddie stepped closer to her and Raven could almost hear his heart beating.

"Rae, I love you."

Raven was quite shocked. She couldn't believe that Eddie just said that.

"Ar—are you sure?"

Eddie smirked.

"Rae, I've always loved you."

Eddie grabbed Raven's hand. And then her other one with his other hand. He pulled her close to him until their bodies were touching. Raven found it difficult to breath.

"Rae, we graduate in a month. And then we hit college and become adults. I know what I want. But do you?"

"W-what do you want?" Raven said, scared of what Eddie's answer might be.

"I want you. Forever."

Raven felt all warm and happy inside. That's exactly the answer she was looking for.

"Well, I guess we are thinking the same thing." Raven said smiling.

Eddie smiled hugely.

_I can't believe this is happening to me. _Eddie thought to himself.

Eddie leaned in slowly and softly pressed his lips to Raven's. He then grabbed her face and made it into a deep and long kiss. After about a minute he released it and pulled Raven into an embrace.

"What is Chelsea going to say about this?" Eddie said smirking.

"I already told her." Raven said giggling.

Eddie kissed Raven's nose, and then her lips.

They both held each other for a long while.

**A/N: I'm not done yet! So, how do ya like so far? Read the rest and please review! **

(The next day)

Everyone in the hallways saw Raven and Eddie holding hands. They couldn't believe it! Eddie and Raven? They never thought that would ever happen. Eddie and Raven spotted Chelsea. She squealed and ran up to them.

"You guys look sooo cute! I can't believe this!"

Eddie and Raven blushed.

"So, Chels…how was Florida?" Raven asked.

Chelsea smiled blushing.

"Oh my gosh girl! Did you meet somebody!"

Chelsea nodded.

"He's coming down next weekend! He is so great!"

Raven squealed and Eddie pretended not to know the two loud and annoying girls next to him.

"Well, you need to tell me EVERYTHING!"

All three friends walked to class conversing.

(To be continued)

**A/N: Ok guys! I am finished! With this story at least. I was going to continue it into another story about Chelsea's vacation and about the guy she met. Do ya'll think I should? Review! God Bless!**

**JeSsIcA**


End file.
